The night that changed it all
by aivana
Summary: Starts during the episode 6x24 "The Eleventh Hour", with a slight twist, no one walks in on Stevie & Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

His quiet snoring echoed through the room. She felt him move next to her getting comfortable while still soundly asleep. His strong arms dragging her closer to him, subconsciously searching for the warmth of her body. She felt them now resting on her stomach holding her close to him, the touch of his hands on her bare skin awaking the butterflies again. She had dreamt about this for months, now that it happened she felt confused. Closing her eyes, she knew it would take a while before she'll join him in the land of dreams, her mind still racing.

Sandra's confession. The mad run through the night, wind and rain. Stevie couldn't even think about it clearly, the kiss and what followed afterwards overwriting what happened mere few hours ago. They kissed before, but this time it was so much more. When she felt his soft lips on hers, for a split second she wanted to push him away, do what she always thought was right. But this time she couldn't, she longed for him, she needed to feel his lips and his touch especially that evening when they provided so much comfort to her. When they pulled apart she just stared at him unable to verbalize her feelings. She didn't need to. She could see the worry in Alex's eyes when he asked her if she was cold and quickly ushered her up to her room leaving her alone for a moment.

When he returned minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate she was already dressed in her pajama pants and tank top, comfy bathrobe keeping her warm as she sat on her bed. With a smile on his face he joined her on the bed handing her one of the mugs. It was a rare occasion seeing them together without a six-pack of beer, but it wouldn't do her any good this time. For minutes they discussed the events of the night, shading tears, feelings of sadness, happiness and laughter. They discussed everything except one thing, the kiss that happened on the stairs. Both of them acutely aware of it, but neither of them fully aware that it was not the only thing that was going to happen between them that night.

Placing her empty cup on the table Stevie could feel Alex's stare following her. Turning her head towards him she was met with his blue eyes. Her senses heightened when she spotted the same look in his eyes as minutes ago. She felt like everything slowed down when she saw his hand moving towards his face, softly caressing her cheek his thumb running down her jaw line and onto her lips before he finally brought her face towards his and their lips met again. "Alex!" She exclaimed softly as the two of them came for air, the question visible in her eyes. She wanted him, she longed for him, but her brain took over for a split second. He smiled at her and assured her it was alright, her heart taking over again she did not question his actions anymore. Like before she was a willing participant, her fingers finding their way into his hair, playing with the small hair on the back of his head while his tongue explored. Letting out small moan as his big hands moved down towards her robe quickly opening it and finding their way under her tank top caressing all the bare skin they conquered. His lips making their way down her neck placing soft butterfly kisses. Leaning her head to the other side she gave him full access. She needed him that night and he was there for her, like never before.

With a soft smile on her lips, Stevie finally followed him into the land of dreams, their quiet breathing the only thing disturbing the otherwise peaceful night. This was their night, a secret dream come true before the reality will set it in the morning again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The darkness of the night was still engulfing them when Alex Ryan woke up. Stretching slightly he blinked a few times before he opened his eyes, fully awake. Looking around the room lightened just by the moon shine he concluded quickly that it was not his room, not his bed and likely not his wife he felt snuggled into his side. A smile crept on his lips when he realized that he was on Drovers, more precisely in Stevie's bedroom. Looking down he finally spotted her soft red curls covering her beautiful face, her naked body pressed into his. He kissed the top of her head gently before brushing the curls away from her face, she wriggled but kept sleeping peacefully.

For a few minutes he just laid there staring at her, the events of the night still fresh on his mind. She was free, a stone fell from his heart when Sandra confessed, not that he ever believed that Stevie would be able to murder his father. Yes, there was no love lost between the two, never was, but the idea of Stevie as a murderess simply did not feel right. Something else changed that evening, when he saw her standing there, all wet, emotional and vulnerable he just wanted to kiss her, comfort her as best as he could. Alex Ryan was not blind, she was a beautiful woman, but they were friends first. That was one of the reasons why he never crossed the line. After last night things changed. Kissing the top of her head again, Alex slipped out of the bed carefully trying not to wake her up. As much as he wanted to stay there, he knew he couldn't. Although his marriage at this point was just a lie, he was still married and neither he nor Stevie were ready to answer any questions people around them would have if they walked out of Stevie's bedroom in the morning together. Gathering his clothes he dressed. Before he left her room he quickly scribbled a note for her. He didn't want to leave her wondering once she'll wake up in the morning alone. Looking at the bed he couldn't resist, but leaned down kissing the side of her head one last time. "Sleep tight beautiful." He whispered before he straightened up and left Stevie's room and Drovers.

The sun was already rising when Alex arrived on Killarney. Stopping his ute on the gravel road he felt his stomach turn. He unfolded himself from the car, slowly heading inside. The house was still quiet as he made his way upstairs. Reaching the bedroom he opened the door quietly, as expected his wife was still asleep. Grabbing some fresh clothes he headed into the bathroom. Turning the shower on he quickly undressed himself and stepped inside, letting the hot water fall on his muscular body he finally relaxed a content smile on his face.

Minutes later Alex stepped back into his bedroom, Fiona now awake sitting on the bed. His stomach churned at that look.

"Where have you been?" Fiona started the second she saw him, her voice unsettled.

"Drank too much, couldn't drive earlier on." Alex mumbled in reply. He wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. He couldn't figure out how he didn't see this earlier on, how he got trapped in this marriage full of lies.

"So you couldn't at least call? I've been worried sick with the storm. What if something happened to you?" Fiona continued her rambling, his lack of interest getting her angrier by the second.

"Go back to sleep, Fi." He was not in a mood for arguing this early in the morning.

Fiona just stared in disbelief at his back as he headed out of the room. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she pulled out her last trump. "You were with her. Weren't you?" She could see him stop dead in his tracks which was more than enough to confirm her suspicions.

He turned around facing her, the anger she could see in his face surprised her momentarily. "Who I get wasted with is not your issue." He replied coldly.

"You're wrong Alex, I'm your wife. It is my issue." She spit the words at him.

Alex was cornered and he knew it. "We'll talk about it later." He said through gritted teeth, shutting the bedroom door behind him. The work couldn't wait, this talk could. He had to sort his thoughts first before they'll have it.

* * *

Stevie hit the ringing alarm clock shutting it down. Still tired she fell back into the pillows running her fingers through her hair. She quickly raised to her elbows when the memories of the night flooded in. She did not fall asleep alone last night, falling back into the pillows she buried her face into one of them. His familiar scent was still there. The feeling of sheets on her naked body assured her that it was not a dream this time, she could feel her cheeks burn. Heading out of bed she quickly grabbed her bathrobe and wrapped it around her body tightly before heading into the bathroom.

When she returned minutes later, freshly showered rinsing her wet hair, she couldn't help but wonder why he was not there that morning. Rubbing her hair with the yellow towel she spotted a note on her dresser. Letting the towel fall on the floor she walked closer picking it up, quickly recognizing his familiar handwriting. She fell back on the bed. What if he regretted everything and never wanted to see her again? His friendship meant the world to her and it certainly kicked up a notch last night. Closing her eyes briefly she straightened up on the bed before she started to read.

_Dear Stevie,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave you like this. You don't know how much I wanted to stay there with you wrapped around me under the warm sheets. I thought it would be better if we keep this between us until we figure out where this is heading and the girls would surely have a lot of questions if they saw us leaving your bedroom in the morning. We both avoided this subject yesterday evening, but I think we have a lot to talk about. Hope you won't mind, when I come over with a six-pack. I'll see you in the evening._

_Love, Alex _

Typical Alex, Stevie thought when she neatly folded the paper and slipped it into her nightstand. As sweet as the note was, it still left her confused. The situation was simply too complicated. He was married after all. Stevie never wanted to be the other woman in his marriage, or for the record in any marriage, and that's exactly what she was now. Falling back into the sheets the tears slipped on her cheeks before she quickly brushed them away with the palm of her hand, as lovely as the last night was, she should never let it happened. She loved him, not for a second did she question that fact, but did he love her as well? Or was it the old Alex Ryan returning? She scolded herself, he would never do that to her. He would never use her. Would he?

Still confused she searched for some clothes and got dressed, quickly heading downstairs. All her worries and questions pushed momentarily aside. She had to hurry otherwise the girls would have questions that she was not ready to answer yet.

Arriving into the kitchen of Drover's run she was met with a familiar sight. The girls scattered around the kitchen having their breakfast. After greeting them she grabbed a bowl and filled it with some cereal, grabbing some fruit and a cup of coffee she sat down next to Regan who was just finishing hers.

"Slept in?" Regan asked letting her spoon fall into her bowl.

"Yeah, something like that." Stevie murmured keeping herself occupied with her breakfast. Looking into the bowl she missed Regan's raised brow as she exchanged a look with Kate, Jodi and Moira.

"You were already asleep when we arrived back with Banjo." Kate remarked making Stevie look up from the bowl.

She felt her mind racing. Neither she nor Alex considered that the girls arrived after them. They must have seen Alex' ute still standing there or maybe they didn't? Feeling the cold sweat on her body she tried to bluff her way out of the mess she found herself in. "Sorry, I was tired, went to sleep as soon as Alex dropped me here."

This time she didn't miss the look Jodi and Kate exchanged. They must know. Stevie bit her cheek from inside feeling her mind race again. Luckily for her neither of them pushed the subject and minutes later the girls parted their ways to do their chores.

* * *

It was early afternoon and Stevie found herself repairing one of the border fences with Killarney that collapsed during the storm last night. The weather was hot and she couldn't wait to finish it and let herself cool a little. Straightening up for a moment she saw a Killarney ute in the distance heading in her direction. She felt butterflies in her stomach, what if it was Alex? What was she going to tell him? She was not ready to discuss the night events. Distracting herself momentarily with the work that had to be finished, she raised her eyes again only when the ute stopped near the fence. Surprise showing on her face when she saw Fiona stepping out of it. She was the last person Stevie wanted to see that day. Did she suspect anything?

"Stevie!" Fiona exclaimed as she walked towards her.

"G'day!" Stevie replied still unsure how to act in her presence, just hoping she didn't suspect a thing.

"I heard they dropped the charges." Fiona said walking closer to the fence that was dividing them.

Stevie followed her movement, for a moment forgetting about the work she had to do. "Yes, Sandra confessed last night."

"You must be relieved." Fiona said sounding concerned stopping by a pole.

Stevie couldn't figure out where this was heading, but she knew one thing. She wanted this conversation over as soon as possible. "I am. Sorry, to cut this short Fiona, but I have to finish the work here and then head back to Drover's the storm didn't do us any good last night." She remarked.

"I'm sure it did. Wasn't easy on Killarney either." Fiona remarked still leaning against the pole.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Stevie mumbled returning to her work.

"Just stay away from him. I know he was at Drovers last night." Fiona exclaimed.

It took a second for Stevie to react. Completely ignoring the second part she replied. "It's kind of hard to stay away from him, he's my best friend."

"Says a lot, doesn't it? Your best friend is a married man." Fiona remarked not waiting for any reply but heading towards the car.

Stevie stood there nailed to the ground following her with her sight, once the ute moved in direction of Killarney's homestead she left out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. A wave of relief washing over her, Fiona didn't have a clue. If she knew what happened that night, staying away from her husband wouldn't be the only thing she'd be requesting.

* * *

It was nearly an hour after dusk when Alex returned back home, tired and filthy. The storm wasn't easy on Killarney grounds, it took them whole morning and early afternoon until they cleared all the fallen branches and repaired the fences. Just when he wanted to return back to get ready and head to Drover's Riley came with the news that one of the fences was down and their top cattle was on the road. It took them good two hours to bring the cattle back and repair the fence. Arriving in the dark kitchen he poured himself a glass of water. Leaning against the bench he looked at the clock, it was clear that the talk with Stevie won't happen that evening, by the time he'd get there she'd be already asleep.

Remembering her asleep snuggled into his side he couldn't help but smile, a pleasant feeling of warmth filling him. It took him a long time to come to this realization, but he was not confused anymore, he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to feel like he did last night when he laid in Stevie's bed, loved, content and finally happy. It was now clear that Fiona wasn't able to offer any of that. He was tired of her constant lies. Once again he couldn't help but wonder how could he missed that, she was lying and manipulating him from day one, building on his misery and he was oblivious to the fact up until a few days ago. Shaking his head he sat the empty glass into the sink and headed upstairs, he couldn't wait to take a shower and wash the days grime away.

Opening the bedroom door he spotted his wife on the bed, reading a book. She shot him a look, but didn't say a word while he grabbed some clean clothes before heading into the shower. It was clear her mood did not change a bit. Closing the bathroom door he knew he had to prepare himself for her outburst, the unfinished fight from morning not forgotten.

Prepared for the worst he was surprised when he opened the bathroom door again. Fiona was still laying on the bed, but the book was gone and so were most of her clothes. Wearing just a very brief red lace lingerie she was obviously waiting for his return. He stared at her for a few seconds before he averted his eyes. "I'm hungry." He exclaimed heading out of the room and he was not hungry for her.

* * *

With the darkness engulfing her Stevie sat on the veranda alone sipping her beer. It was her third or fourth one…who counted it. After the dinner she moved outside, waiting for Alex. As the minutes passed and he was still nowhere to seen she went inside and grabbed a cold one from the fridge. When the dusk set in, she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. It was clear he changed his mind and stayed at home with Fiona. She did not blame him, after all she had no claim on him. She was just angry at herself. After Kane she promised herself not to fall for anyone easily, not to let anyone hurt her again. Here she was, alone and hurt again. Grabbing the empty bottles she stood up from the seat heading inside. With a bit of luck she'd manage to cry herself to sleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Dressed in purple short boyish pants and white tank top Stevie sat alone in the kitchen of Drovers, an untouched bottle of beer in front of her. She took it out of the fridge minutes ago but didn't feel like drinking it. The house was quiet, all the girls left for pub hours ago, she did not feel like going there either. What would be the point anyway? She was in miserable mood for days. They had to deal with her on daily basis no need to spoil their fun-filled Friday evening as well.

She felt alone. Her own daughter didn't want to have anything with her, she gradually pushed her friends away with her grumpy behavior and Alex, she lost him before she even had him. She sighed deeply looking again at the untouched bottle of beer in front of her, like it could magically solve all her problems. There were moments when she seriously considered leaving Drover's, there was nothing more holding her there, except the unspoken promise she gave Tess before she left for Argentina. Stevie Hall, always kept her promises and she was going to keep this one as well. As another sigh left her, she stood up quickly and returned the bottle of beer to the fridge, she was not going to drink that one.

After checking all the doors on main floor Stevie headed upstairs to her room. Sliding under the warm sheets she hoped that sleep will find her quickly. But like most of her hopes and dreams also this one didn't turn into reality, instead a flood of memories came rushing in. What was once a lovely memory quickly became a nightmare, the rare ray of happiness and closeness torturing her night and night again, constantly reminding her that her fate had other plans, one night being all she was destined to have with Alex Ryan. Brushing the tears that found their way on her cheeks away, she snuggled deeper into the sheets.

He made a valid effort to make it up to her after not showing up on Drover's that night, but it was already too late, Stevie already made up her mind. Since that day she made sure that they were never alone and all his attempts were met with resistance from her side. After few days he stopped trying, his visits to Drover's becoming less and less frequent before they completely stopped. She hasn't seen or heard about him for the last 4 days, something that mere two weeks ago was unthinkable. Wasn't that exactly what she wanted? This question popped in her head over and over. She already knew the answer, as much as he might have hurt her, a life without him in it was the last thing she wanted. Feeling a flood of new tears falling from her eyes she quickly buried her head into the pillows, sobbing uncontrollably before she finally fell asleep completely exhausted.

* * *

Sitting down on his bed Alex Ryan pushed down the boots from his feet, not bothered to take of his clothes. Tired but for the first time in months content he dimmed the lights and sprawled himself on the bed in the guest room. He moved out of the master bedroom already days ago. Spending the last four days in Adelaide with his father he was glad to be finally home. He pulled the raspberry colored sheets over his body, not his favorite color he thought. The color scheme for guest room was chosen by Fiona when she decided to redecorate, they'll have to go too he decided in that split second.

As tiring as the trip to Adelaide was, he was glad he went there and talked with his father. He finally had a plan and day by day it'll slowly come into reality. He was sure it won't be easy and there will be some bumps and surprises on the way, Fiona was not stupid after all. But for the time being he hoped everything will go according to the plan. With a small grin on his face he tried to imagine her face when the divorce papers will be delivered tomorrow. Alex Ryan was not a mean man, but this was one thing he was looking forward to. Fiona was not the only one to be blamed for this failed marriage, it was his fault as well and he was not going to deny it, but now what he desperately wanted was to end it. Especially after he tasted the feelings of love and happiness again. When he saw Stevie's face that morning when he arrived at Drover's he promised himself to solve this mess as soon as possible. He had to do it, for both of them, although at this moment she wanted nothing to do with him. She was stubborn as a mule when she wanted and this was one of those moments. What he learned during the years, was not to push her, she'll come around when she'll be ready and from that moment on, he'll do everything to prove himself to her, making sure he'll never hurt her again. That was the next step in his grand plan.

Closing his eyes with a content smile on his face he once again imagined the feisty redhead snuggled into his side under the warm sheets. "Sleep tight beautiful." He whispered into the darkness before sleep took over him.

* * *

The sun was already high on the sky when Alex stood with Riley in the yards discussing what had to be done. The leaking water pipe delayed everything else that day. Engulfed in their talk neither of them noticed Fiona storming out of the house anger visible on her face.

Throwing papers into Alex' face she stopped right in front of him, fuming. "What's that?"

Even without reading them Alex knew perfectly well what was written there, catching the papers before they fell on the muddy ground. "I filed for divorce." He answered calmly.

"Bastard!" She spited out raising her hand to hit him.

Alex reacted quickly grabbing her hand before it hit his face. "Don't do anything you might regret later." He told her remaining as calm as he could.

Fiona freed her hand from his grasp quickly. Deciding that playing the poor misunderstood wife once again might be her last chance to remain Mrs. Ryan her demeanor changed quickly. Running her fingers through her dark hair her expression softened. "We might have had a few disagreements lately and things are rocky at the moment, but let's not do this. We can work it out, baby. We just have to try a little harder." She whined.

Alex just shook his head. "There is nothing to work on, Fiona. This marriage is dead and has been for a long time. I want a divorce." He said handing the papers back to her heading towards the shed where Riley disappeared when Fiona stormed out.

"Go to hell! It's because of her isn't it? It was clear that sooner or later the little tramp will stick her nose in our marriage."

Alex turned around, seeing Fiona standing there her arms crossed a pleased look on her face. Taking a few steps back towards her. "This is about you and me, it's about both of us failing in this marriage. Don't you dare to drag anyone else into it."

"Really? There is a talk around the town that not so long ago your ute was parked at Drover's during the night. Oh, now I remember it was the night you were too drunk to drive." Fiona spited at him with anger in her eyes.

Alex was now getting livid as well, it looked like that his grand plan just got the first crack. "I've friends living at Drover's and my car stands there quite often. Not such an unfamiliar sight, I'd say." He replied calmly.

A fake laugh let Fiona's mouth. "Friends, don't make me laugh. From day one this marriage had three people in it. She loved you even before we met, did you know that?"

Alex stood there dumbfounded, her last words felt like a slap in his face. Did she? Memories of the wedding day, her weird behavior, it suddenly all made sense. He was so blind.

"You'll hear from my lawyer." Fiona's words dragged him out of his daydream. He watched her stride towards the house, still stunned. Shaking his head he turned around and headed towards the shed to find Riley and finish the conversation they had earlier on.

"I see you finally grew a pair." Riley quipped when Alex reached him.

"Something like that." Alex mumbled a small grin appearing on his face as well, slowly letting go of all the anger Fiona caused.

"Maybe this will become a fun place to work again." Riley said grabbing the tools and heading outside.

With a grin on his face Alex followed him. Stormy days were ahead of him, but there was a clear vision of sunshine when they passed.

* * *

Stevie and Regan were up on their horses bringing in a mob of sheep from a distant pasture, sweaty, uncomfortable and tired they couldn't wait to arrive back on Drover's.

"No sign of rain." Regan quipped looking upstairs at the blue sky. "We didn't have a droplet since the storm two weeks ago."

"Maybe we could try a rain dance." Stevie replied grinning mischievously.

"I'm glad you're in better mood today." Regan smiled looking at her friend.

"Yeah, me too." Stevie replied quickly shouting directions to Turbo.

Regan was hoping for a bit more explanation. She tried to talk to her several times in the last days, but Stevie refused to open up, pushing all her friends away. Today's trip was also part of their plan, Stevie would be more then capable of bringing the mob alone just with help from Turbo, but the girls thought that with Regan alone with her she'd manage to find out what was bothering her.

The two of them continued in silence towards Drover's, suddenly interrupted by a roaring engine in the distance. Leading Banjo to the side of the road she looked behind her. "That looks like Miss Fancy pant's car."

"Why is she coming to Drover's?" Regan asked looking at Stevie who just shrugged. As the car neared them, they could hear the screeching of brakes before the car came into abrupt halt just meters away from them. The driver's door opened quickly with Fiona coming out obviously angry.

"Are you bloody serious? The horses could have thrown us down." Stevie yelled at her as soon as she got out of the car.

Completely ignoring her words Fiona walked quickly towards her stopping in front of Banjo. "He asked for divorce. Are you happy now?" She placed her hands on her hips spitting the words out. Not waiting for any reaction, she pulled something from her pocket throwing it at Stevie. "I got them when I became Mrs. Ryan, they are now yours. Didn't bring me any luck, hopefully it will be the same for you." Without any other word Fiona turned around and returned to her car driving off.

Looking at the dust left after Fiona's car, Stevie slipped of Banjo's back to the ground holding the string of pearls in her hand silent tears falling from her eyes.

Regan quickly dismounted her horse and took the reins of Banjo, tying both horses to a pole next to the road. Slumping on the ground next to Stevie she looked quickly at the string of pearls her friend seemed to be enchanted with.

"Stevie?" Regan tried to get her attention, she needed to figure out what the hell was this all about. She was fully aware that Stevie was in love with Alex and has been for a long time and there was no love lost between her and Fiona, but she rightfully sensed that there was much more to the story. It would be no surprise if her filthy mood in the last days had something to do with it as well.

"That night when Sandra confessed…Alex did not return home, or at least not after dropping me off." Stevie started her confession sniffling, she couldn't suppress it any longer.

"I already figured that out." Regan admitted, catching a surprised stare from Stevie. "We saw his ute standing outside when we returned with Banjo." She explained.

Stevie nodded looking away from her friend again. "To put a long story short, we ended up in bed. I'm not proud of being another notch on his belt and certainly not while he was married, that's why I kept quiet about it." Stevie rambled.

"With the way he was following you in the next days you were certainly more than just another notch on his belt." Regan commented.

"It does not matter." Stevie shrugged. "It does not change anything on the fact, that night should never happen."

"Well he is getting a divorce after sleeping with you, looks that you made an impression." Regan quipped, receiving stare from Stevie in return. "Do you think Fiona knows?" She asked frowning.

"No she doesn't. If she did, Ryan family pearls wouldn't be the only thing flying in my direction." Stevie replied. "What should I do with them?" Stevie asked playing with them.

"There aren't many possibilities. Returning them to Alex would be probably the best one." Regan pointed out.

"That's kind of hard when we are not talking to each other." Stevie remarked.

"I thought it was you not talking to him, he seemed pretty willing to talk." Regan grinned.

Stevie shook her head again. "You are wrong, for the last days he kept avoiding me, didn't show up at Drovers for several days."

"That's where you get it completely wrong. If you haven't been your stubborn self, he'd have told you that he was going to spent several days in Adelaide with Bryce. Now it's clear that he was there to sort out his divorce." Regan concluded happily.

Stevie just stared at her, surprisingly still not adding two and two together. "I don't get it, what are you so happy about?"

Regan laughed at her friend's confused expression. "Let me summarize it for you. It turns out that his step-mother killed his father, relieving you of any charges. That night the two of you have a sneaky little celebration in your bedroom. He follows you for days like a love-sick puppy, before he drives to his father, who happens to be a barrister, to sort out his divorce. This is your chance Stevie, so stop being your stubborn self and talk to him. I'm sure both of you have a lot to say."

Stevie inhaled deeply before she shook her head. "There must be two to play this game and so far he's alone." She said quickly before she stood up putting the pearls in her pocket, and headed to the horses. Quickly untying Banjo she got on the horse leaving dumbfounded Regan sitting on the grass on the side of the road. "Come on Regan, we don't have the whole day." She shouted over her shoulder before she spurred Turbo back into action, bringing the mob together and on its way to Drovers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

A month has passed since Fiona left Killarney and many things have changed. As expected once she left Alex found himself in the middle of a nasty divorce, luckily with Bryce's help things were resolved relatively quickly and the former couple was heading towards settlement.

Through everything one thing remained the same, Stevie was still refusing to talk to him. At first he was not pushing her and keeping his distance, but as the days passed his impatience grew. He tried to approach her which led to several arguments between them, leaving him confused. It took him long time to figure out that he was in love with her, but he was slowly coming to one conclusion, any feelings she might had for him were gone. It was the first time he really wished he'd keep it in his pants, he should have know that she'd react this way.

* * *

Stevie rinsed her mouth, splashing some water on her face she quickly dried it with a towel. This was slowly becoming her ritual. Looking into the mirror she saw her pale skin, it was just early morning but she felt tired already. Hanging the towel back on the rack she rushed out of the bathroom. "Stevie, come on! Hurry up! Alex and Riley will be waiting for us at the boundary fence." She heard Jodi yelling from downstairs.

Alex! Hearing his name made her stop dead in her tracks. She completely forgot he'll be there too. They agreed already weeks ago that they'll plant the new trees together as both properties would benefit from them. It was too late to make up any excuse, she'll have to suck it up and spend the day with him. Hurrying down the stairs she joined the girls in the car. Sitting quietly she stared out of the window as they drove luckily Kate and Jodi did most of the talking. Leaning her head against the window she let her mind wander to Alex again.

She hated that she was pushing him away. For months she wished he would finally notice her feelings, for months she wanted nothing more than to be in Fiona's place. After their night he showed some valid interest to make that happen, but as always the timing was wrong. She never wanted to be the other woman in his marriage. She felt the sudden divorce just complicated everything further, if people would find out they'd blame Alex for it, when the only thing he could be blamed for, was bringing Fiona to district. She sighed still lost in her thoughts drawing Regan's attention who just shook her head out of her sight. Why couldn't she get it right for once?

Arriving to the boundary fence, they were greeted by Alex and Riley who were already waiting for them. "Typical women, leaving the men waiting." Alex quipped as the four girls got out of the car, sharing a laugh with Riley.

"Sorry Alex, we would have been on time but someone took ages in the bathroom." Jodi shot a glance to Stevie who just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Aww, getting all pretty for me Steves." Alex teased her. By the look she gave him he concluded easily that nothing changed and she was still mad at him.

After a bit more heckle they started with the trees. Normally Alex and Stevie would be working together, but since Stevie was not talking with him she worked with Regan while Alex was grouped with Riley. Alex and Riley were working quietly, Alex was still thinking about his words from earlier on. Realizing that any possibility of relationship might have gone up the chimney that night he made love to her, he just wanted his friend back. He missed their talks, their joking, he missed having her in his life. For a second he toyed with the idea that she was probably torturing him deliberately, letting him experience all the pain she felt while he was busy with Fiona, never realizing she was in love with him. He quickly rejected the thought, there was no malice in Stevie, it had to be something else. It was ironical that Alex Ryan who had so many women in his life up to this date, couldn't figure out how women like Stevie worked.

Glancing at her several times he was always met with a cold stare when she noticed him. He was hoping that this day would change something but instead he was just met with cold shower, sending him back into his misery. He got rid of Fiona so he could be happy, yet the only person who could make him happy was resenting him.

At the same time tenths of meters further down the fence a conversation was going on. "What the hell are you doing?" Regan asked. Normally she wouldn't say anything, but she was getting tired of Stevie being miserable and seeing Alex today, despite getting rid of Fiona he was not doing any better.

"Planting a tree so we can get out of here as soon as possible." Stevie replied piling the mold to the newly planted tree.

Grabbing Stevie's hand Regan turned her around so they were facing each other.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Stevie growled.

"You are my problem. You're behaving like a five-year old. Go and talk to him." Regan said through gritted teeth.

"Butt out of it Regan, it's not your problem." Stevie warned.

Completely ignoring Stevie's last comment Regan continued. "You are both miserable, can't you see it? What's the point of torturing yourself and him as well?"

Looking away from her Stevie tried to gather her thoughts quickly. Of course she could see they were both miserable. She felt like crying, damn hormones. "I'm out of here." She muttered quickly before she showed the rake to the ground and headed towards Drover's ute. Leaving Regan standing there frustrated.

Alex noticed the commotion but didn't hear a word from the conversation between Regan and Stevie. From the distance he watched as Stevie headed towards the ute, just a few steps away she suddenly stopped and staggered before she slumped to the ground. Letting everything be he ran towards her his heart pounding. Dropping on his knees he quickly concluded that she had pulse and was breathing. She must have fainted.

"Come on Steves, wake up!" He mumbled lifting up her legs. Everyone now standing around them.

Stevie felt the fog hovering above her. She heard someone talking to her but couldn't understand the voice or figure out who it was. Finally the pounding in her ears silenced and she opened her eyes trying to focus them quickly, she was met with Alex' blue eyes. Feeling his hands on her cheeks she mumbled. "Let go off me." She could immediately see the hurt in his eyes as his hands left her cheeks. Still feeling wobbly she didn't wait another second but stood up and headed towards the car. Getting in she drove off as quickly as she could, leaving everyone standing there in shock.

* * *

Throwing her things quickly into the opened bag Stevie could feel the tears on her cheeks, like if she hadn't cry enough in the last weeks. She was doing it again, running away like a hunted animal. There was no reason to stay now, she hurt him badly, she betrayed the girls, there was no place for her at Drover's anymore.

"Stevie?" She could hear Regan's voice from the doorway. "What are you doing?" She asked closing the door behind her, she seemed more concerned than angry after the proceedings of the day. She has known Stevie for some time and rightfully sensed there was something going on.

Stevie slowed down her packing process but still threw random things into the bag.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Regan asked hoping for any response. It was hard to find out what was bothering her if she was not talking.

"I'm leaving." Stevie said softly, slumping on her bed.

"Why?" She could hear the surprise in Regan's voice.

"I have to leave, before I hurt him even more. You'll all be better off without me." Stevie sniffled.

"You're wrong." Regan shook her head sitting on the bed next to her. "We need you Stevie." Regan pleaded. "Drover's is now your home too."

Smiling softly Stevie nodded. "It does feel like home now."

"Then stay." Regan offered. "You and the bub need some stability."

Stevie's mouth dropped opened and she felt her heart pounding as she looked at Regan. "How do you know?"

"You told me about the night and I've noticed a thing or two and kinda put two and two together. So are you?"

"I haven't been to doctor yet, but I guess so." Stevie confessed.

"So your sneaky little celebration." Regan grinned. "Congrats Stevie!"

"Thanks! I'm still coming to terms with it." Stevie mumbled.

"You should tell, Alex. He will be overjoyed." Regan enthused.

"See, that's where I'm not so sure. Fiona tricked him into a marriage with a non-existing baby. He is not even divorced and I should go and tell him he's going to be father. Besides, people can count…" Stevie hinted at the time when the baby was obviously conceived.

"Do you really think people will care when the baby was conceived? You could hear a collective breath of relief once Fiona left the town so whether he was married or not is a moot point." Regan reasoned.

Stevie took a deep breath. "Just don't push me to tell him, I'll do it when I'm ready and please don't tell anyone for now. Okay?"

"So you're staying?" Regan grinned. Watching as Stevie smiled and nodded she felt relief. "I promise I won't tell anyone and won't push you. One day you'll have to tell him anyway, it's not like you can hide it forever." Regan grinned hugging her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The darkness engulfed her matching her mood perfectly. Pulling up her knees she rested her head on them, weeks ago she'd be sitting there with Alex sipping beer and chatting, but nothing in her life was the same as before. After speaking with Regan she wanted to tell him about the baby, but something always came up and she promised herself to tell him the next day. Now here she was, nearly four months pregnant and he still didn't have a clue. As her belly was getting rounder there was not much time left until she couldn't hide it anymore. Now she not only had to tell him about the baby, but also explain why she kept it a secret for so long…

Her solitude was interrupted when she heard Kate and Jodi returning from the pub. With the moon behind the dark skies threatening with rain she was perfectly hidden. She ignored the chatter until she heard Alex' name being mentioned. Holding her breath she listened carefully.

Minutes have passed and Jodi and Kate have already disappeared inside, but she could still recall their words. They just made her feel worse, he was unhappy, and she was acutely aware that it was her fault. Looking up at the darkened sky she made a decision.

The first droplets of rain were falling when she reached Killarney, the house and its surroundings dark. It was nearly midnight no wonder that everything was dark without any sights of life. Sitting in her ute, the engine turned off her first idea was to return back to Drovers as soon as possible. After all it was stupid idea to come there in the middle of the night, but she knew she wouldn't have the guts to return again. She got out of her ute just as the rain picked up.

Running to the front door she cursed when she found out it was locked. Deciding to try the back door she had more luck, it was open. Closing it quietly behind her she felt like a thief, in some way she was, she stole his happiness. Seeing the dimmed light coming from the living room she headed in that direction. She stopped just before the door taking a deep breath. What was she going to say? She had more than enough to explain and didn't know how, now she could add also coming to his house in the middle of the night on the list.

Taking another step he came into her angle of view, sitting in the armchair, his back facing her, his head slumped to the side and low snoring letting her know that he was asleep. She stepped into the room and walked slowly to the armchair. Once she saw him closely in the dimmed light she felt guilt and sadness again. Not even Fiona managed to destroy him the way she did. Asleep in his work clothes, smelling of alcohol, unshaved, clutching to an empty glass in his hand…just a distant memory of the man he once was, before Fiona came and everything went wrong.

Stevie gently lifted the glass from his hand and set it on the table, he did not move a bit. Looking around the room she spotted a blanket and covered him with it. Except the alcohol smell which was obviously coming from Alex the room looked clean and tidy, so Rhonda was probably still working at Killarney. At least someone was taking care of him. Keeping the lights dimmed she curled into a ball on the sofa, she still didn't know what to say to him once he will wake, but she had to stay and talk to him. Watching him sleep she felt her eyelids getting heavy as well, soon she was asleep too.

* * *

Half an hour later Alex woke up from his alcohol fueled sleep, his head pounding, his mouth dry. It took him a few seconds until he was able to open his eyes and focus on the room in front of him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw someone asleep on the sofa.

Taking a few steps he recognized the mass of wild curls. "Stevie!" He shook her gently trying to wake her up, but she didn't even move in her sleep. Trying a few more times without any success he decided to let her sleep. He grabbed the blanket he shoved to the ground minutes ago and covered her.

Dimming the light completely he stumbled towards the stairs and his bedroom wondering what the hell she was doing there in the middle of the night.

When he woke up hours later the sun was already up, a brief look at the clock on the night table letting him know that he slept in. It was no wonder after the amount of alcohol he digested previous night. It slowly became his routine, what else was he supposed to do? He was divorced, his best friend refused to talk to him, he was there in the big house full of unhappy memories all alone. Suddenly remembering about Stevie asleep on his sofa he jumped out of the bed. After a quick shower he was ready for the day.

Thinking about what brought Stevie to Killarney in the middle of the night, he nearly stumbled down the last few stairs. Steadying himself he heard the voices coming from kitchen, one belonged to Riley, but he couldn't figure out whom belonged the second one, it was not Stevie for sure. He chuckled inside what a strange night and morning that was, women popping out everywhere.

Walking into the kitchen he spotted Riley in a conversation with a woman who's back was facing him. Once he stepped in the room the conversation came to an abrupt halt and the woman turned to face him.

"Tracy Morrison!" He let out surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?" He grinned pulling her in a bear hug.

She was surprised by his warm welcome. "I was just passing through the district and decided to pay a visit since I missed the wedding. So where's your wife?" She asked.

"Who knows." Alex shrugged. "I'm already divorced, it didn't work out in the end."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She looked at him sympathetically.

"Yeah,…" Alex stopped mid-sentence when he heard the engine outside. Letting Tracy and Riley standing there he quickly ran outside. The only thing he saw in the cloud of dust was the back of Stevie's red Holden leaving Killarney. "What the hell!" He yelled after the car, fully aware that she was not able to hear or see him.

He was really mad now, marching through the yard he quickly hopped into his ute and followed her back to Drovers. Confused as never before he wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

By the time he reached Drovers Alex was livid. How dare she run away like that. First she refused to even speak to him for months, then she suddenly shows up at Killarney in the middle of the night just to run away like she always does in the next morning.

As the car came to an abrupt halt he quickly unfolded himself from the cabin. Fuming he walked towards the main house. What he didn't expect was meeting an equally livid Regan at the front door.

"How dare you to even show up here." She started the second she spotted him anger visible in her face. "For weeks I was assuring her that telling you was the right thing and now she is once again in tears upstairs."

Alex was taken aback by her outburst. "What are you talking about?" He asked his anger slowly subsiding.

Being livid Regan missed the red flags and continued. "What the hell should I be talking about? Of course I'm talking about the baby. Go to hell Alex, she'll be better off without you, we will take care of both of them."

Alex felt the blood drain from his face. He quickly walked past Regan and headed upstairs taking the steps by two. "Open the door Stevie!" He yelled banging on her bedroom door. He could hear Regan yelling behind him but decided to ignore her completely, he had to talk to Stevie.

"Open the bloody door Stevie, or I'm going to open it myself!" He yelled once again banging on the door.

"Don't you bloody dare!" Stevie yelled at him when the door flew open. Her tear strained face confirming Regan's words, but any hindrance of sadness was gone as the anger at his visit took over.

"You're pregnant?" He yelled as soon as the door opened.

The second the question left his mouth, Stevie stopped dead in her tracks. How the hell did he know? Spotting Regan behind him with a guilty look on her face, she quickly figured out the answer. Hanging her head down she did not answer his question but walked back into her room leaving the door open behind her.

Alex took it as an invitation and followed her inside closing the door behind him. He watched her as she paced back and forth, unsure what to do. "Stevie?" He asked still waiting for her confirmation.

Coming to a halt still not daring to look at him Stevie pulled her shirt tight revealing her rounded belly.

"Oh god." Alex whispered before he sat on her bed. Several different emotions going through his body at once. He was going to be a father. Or, was he? "The baby, it's mine, right?" He asked his eyes glued to her.

Releasing the shirt Stevie just nodded her head, there was this huge lump in her throat and for a moment she was unable to say a word.

"When? How?..." Alex stammered, momentarily unsettled by the revelation

Despite everything Stevie had to smile. "I think it's clear when it happened since we had been together only once. And how? Well I thought you already figured that out after all those years." She quipped.

Alex grinned at her. "It looks I'm really good at this Steves. All I needed was one try."

"Don't flatter yourself." Stevie giggled, the mood in the room changing rapidly.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked seriously.

Stevie sighted slumping on the bed next to him. "Take it one day at the time?" She offered.

Alex shook his head. "I mean what are we going to do about us?" He clarified.

Us, it sounded so good, but yet she still couldn't let her guards down completely. "There is no us, Alex. All we had was one night and as always the timing was completely wrong." She looked at him sadly.

"But I want more." He demanded, all the love he felt for her visible in his eyes.

"Please don't push me Alex." She pleaded her voice low. "If we're meant to be together, it'll happen. I don't want to be a rebound and I don't want you to feel the need to be in a relationship with me just because I'm pregnant with your child."

"Do you really think so low of me Stevie?" A hurt could be heard in his voice.

Stevie shook her head before looking at him her eyes getting glassy again, she had to explain why. "The night as beautiful as it was, should have never happened. I needed comfort and you were there for me. It still does not change anything on the fact that you were still married to her, I crossed a line that should never have been crossed and now we are going to have a proof of that, everyone will see it. I didn't want to tell you at first while you were going through the divorce. I didn't want anything to give her leverage over you. That's why I decided to keep a distance." She explained.

Alex sighed, for moment he thought maybe they were ready to pass everything, but here she was pushing him away again. "I don't care what other people think, Stevie. We're going to have a baby and if it's a proof of anything, than let it be a proof of how much I love his or her mother."

He watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks, it felt like a stab in his heart. He hated to see her cry whether it were happy or sad tears . Pulling her into his embrace he held her close. She let him.

"Why did you come to Killarney last night?" He asked once she calmed down.

"I wanted to finally tell you." Stevie admitted.

"Not the best timing." Alex quipped grinning.

"Yeah, I wasn't really thinking. I heard the girls talking about you and something broke inside me, I had to tell you as soon as possible." Stevie smiled softly.

"What about this morning?" He questioned.

Stevie held her breath. "I saw you in the kitchen, hugging Tracy and…" Stevie stopped not daring to tell him the truth.

But Alex knew. "It hurt." He finished the sentence for her.

She nodded quietly as a big smile emerged on Alex' face. "What are you smiling about?" Stevie asked as she looked at him briefly.

"You're a strange woman." He grinned. "For minutes you're giving me all the reasons why loving you is wrong and why you just kept to push me away, which I'm sure took you months to figure out, and then you admit you're jealous of other women you see with me."

"Hey!" Stevie flicked him grinning too. "I'm not jealous. We've been friends for so long, I just don't want to stuff it up."

"See doing it again!" He flicked her back. "I guess we will both agree that we already crossed the line of being friends only and if you haven't noticed I'm already divorced." Alex noted seriously looking at her.

Stevie took in a sharp breath. She knew he was right, he was free and they both had feelings for each other, but was it enough to make it work? "Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"That was my question." He smirked before he continued.

"Just let me love you, because I know you love me too. It hurts so much when you're not around." Alex admitted running his fingers through her soft curls letting his hand stop on her face. "In case you're going to question it again, I figured it out before the night we had, before this baby was conceived. You're not a rebound and I don't want to be with you just because of the baby. I made a mistake when I married her, Stevie." He looked at her seriously.

Stevie sucked air into her lungs. Standing up she headed towards her dresser rummaging through it she finally found what she was looking for. If they wanted to clear the air, he had to know everything. "That day when you asked for divorce, Fiona headed to Drovers. She threw these at me."

Alex gasped when he saw the Ryan family pearls in her hand. "I thought she took them with her."

Stevie just shook her head sadly. "She said they didn't bring her any luck and she hoped it'll be the same for me."

"She knew it the whole time." Alex said quietly. "Everyone knew it except me. She told me that day that you were in love with me." He watched as her face crumpled. In a few seconds he was up on his feet pulling her into a tight embrace, the pearls falling on the floor as her hands slid around his waist. "I'm so sorry, Stevie." He mumbled into her hair. "Please let me make it up to you. Let me love you the way you love me." He pleaded quietly knowing that everything she did since their night together, she did because she loved him.

With her teary eyes and overwhelmed by everything, Stevie just nodded into his chest giving him a silent approval.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Leaning against the fence, Alex watched Stevie riding towards him. A satisfied smile on his face as he enjoyed the view. At first he wasn't overly excited that she was still riding while pregnant, but he quickly realized that if their relationship should work they had to trust each other and he trusted her judgment completely.

"Hey you!" Stevie grinned stopping Banjo near the fence and dismounting quickly before loosening his girth. Leading him through the gate she was met with Alex's perfect lips as he pulled her in for a kiss, Banjo's reins still in her hand.

"I've missed you." He exclaimed when they pulled apart, stroking her curls away from her face.

"I might have missed you too." Stevie teased, when she could barely stand the hours they spent apart. They were together just for a few days and there were still moments when she wanted to pinch herself, make sure that this was really happening. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be all yours." She added trying to free herself from his embrace.

"Not so quick, missy." He grinned his arms still wrapped around her with no intention of letting her go any time soon. Leaning down he kiss her again. "I've spent the day apart from you." He mumbled giving her few soft kisses.

"You're hopeless." Stevie giggled happily.

"Yes, hopelessly in love with you." Alex stared into her eyes.

She smiled and standing on her tiptoes gave him another kiss. "Now behave yourself for a little while so I can take care of Banjo."

Alex grinned and returned to his place near the fence watching her as she unsaddled her horse.

"You're here early today." Stevie remarked while brushing Banjo.

"I know the boss, he let me out early." Alex joked. "I was thinking we could go to pub for a dinner tonight."

Stevie stopped, a sudden feeling of sheer panic taking over, she was not ready for this.

"Sooner or later we have to face everyone." Alex added as if he was reading her thoughts.

"I was kinda hoping it'll be later." She mumbled under her breath.

Up until that point their relationship and pregnancy were kept under wraps. The girls obviously knew as Alex spent a great deal of his time on Drovers and Stevie's pregnancy was suddenly too hard to miss, but for the time being they managed to hide it from any outsiders.

Looking as she froze on the spot, Alex took a few steps wrapping her in his arms again. "I know you're worried about people classing you as the other woman in my marriage and blame you for breaking it. But you were never the other woman; it was Fiona the whole time." He said quietly burying his face into her hair.

Overwhelmed Stevie turned around and buried her face into his chest. Holding her close Alex stroked her hair talking to her softly. "I'm not ashamed of what we did. I love you Stevie and I love our bub. I don't want to hide."

"I don't want to hide either." Stevie mumbled quietly brushing away her tears. "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

"I don't mind, I quite enjoy having you crushed against me all the time." Alex smirked.

"Always just one thing on your mind." Stevie chuckled pushing away from him.

"Actually two this time. Dinner in pub?" He asked hopefully.

"Alright." Stevie nodded grinning before she turned her attention back to Banjo.

* * *

Trying to catch his breath Alex moved himself laying next to Stevie who was laying in her bed equally breathless. Reaching out he pulled her close to him, her head and soft curls now resting on his bare chest, her growing tummy pushed into his side.

"You were amazing, Stevie." He exclaimed, his breathing still uneven.

"You were pretty spectacular yourself." Stevie grinned kissing his bare chest. "I'm starving." She exclaimed resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"Hey! I wanted to take you out for a dinner before you started mauling me." Alex said playfully, running his fingers through her soft curls.

"Wasn't it the other way around, Ryan?" Stevie smacked his chest playfully, sitting up not bothering to grab the sheets and cover herself.

"I must have died and gone to heaven." Alex noted, his eyes stopping at her full breasts before they moved down to her bare tummy. Reaching out he caressed the growing bulge. "You look amazing, Stevie."

Stevie giggled. "You wouldn't say that just because I'm sitting naked in front of you." She teased him.

Flipping on his side, Alex continued stroking her tummy. "Well, it might be one of the reasons. But you really do, pregnancy suits you." He offered.

Stevie smiled and leaning down kissed him, her tongue dancing on his lips along with his. As the kiss grew in intensity Alex pulled her back down to him, his hands caressing her body, while her hands did a little exploration too.

Breathless they pulled apart seconds later. "While I'd really like to go for round two or three, I'm really starving." Stevie exclaimed her fingers stroking his arm.

"Are we still on for the dinner in pub?" Alex asked his arms holding her.

"Yes. Just give me 15 minutes, I'll take a shower and get dressed." Stevie moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Can I take a shower with you?" He asked mischievously watching her as she quickly slipped into her bathrobe.

"If you promise you'll behave yourself." Stevie replied stone faced, biting the inside of her cheek trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I'll be at my best behavior." Alex slipped quickly into his boxers. "Let's go and take a shower cowgirl, we've places to go." He grinned grabbing her hand as they headed out of her room.

* * *

Around an hour later Alex' black ute stopped in front of the pub. Unfolding himself from the cabin he waited for Stevie to join him. He couldn't keep his eyes from her, dressed in a short denim skirt and white cotton top with a white lace singlet underneath, her favorite pair of boots. Tanned and toned she looked just amazing, the white top covering her growing tummy, which without a further look no one would notice.

He felt her small hand slip into his big one as they headed inside. Knowing she was previously unsure about going public, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they headed inside.

Although relaxed after their afternoon, Stevie still felt a slight nervousness as they walked inside. A few locals turned their heads at their arrival, spotting some encouraging smiles she relaxed and let Alex lead her to their table. Maybe Alex and Regan were right and everything was going to be okay.

They had a great evening, enjoying their meal, joking and laughing. In the end Stevie was glad that she gave in and they went for a dinner outside. After their meal Stevie excused herself and headed to toilet. Returning back she could hear Phil Rakich talking to Alex.

"What are you doing Alex? Your father would be turning in his grave if he knew you were going out with her." Phil spitted out.

Before Alex had a chance to reply, Stevie joined them. "Harry turning in his grave? That's such a lovely thought. Thanks for that, Phil." She said calmly returning to his seat.

Phil's face turned all shades of red as he realized he was busted, he quickly mumbled something leaving the couple alone.

"You're not upset beautiful?" Alex leaned against the table and took her hands into his.

"Nope. I thought, I'd be. But since it's coming from Phil, I couldn't care less." She smiled.

"That's my girl. I know about something that'd make Harry turn in his grave even more." Alex grinned.

"You shouldn't talk about your father like that, Alex." She scolded him raising her brows.

"Your right." He replied just a bit ashamed.

"So what's on your mind?" Stevie asked slightly amused by his shame.

"Spend the night with me on Killarney." Alex said watching her expression.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alex." Since her midnight visit, she never spent the night there. It was always Alex visiting her on Drovers.

"Why not?" Alex pushed feeling disappointed.

Stevie sighed looking away from him. "Harry never wanted me there. I don't belong there." She tried to explain.

Looking at Alex she could see the hurt expression on his face. "That's rubbish, it's not Harry's house anymore, it's mine and I want you there. You're carrying my child Stevie, if you're not willing to step into my house then we're running into a problem already at the beginning." He said coldly.

He watched her waiting for some sort of response, but nothing came. "I'll take you home." He mumbled annoyed. Getting up to pay the bill he left her there alone. Feeling the bulge growing in her throat, she quickly brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall. Standing up she headed outside she was not going to let him see her like that.

Walking outside Alex could hear her sniffle. He did it again, hurt her over a completely stupid thing. He should have known better that she was not ready to head into the house where Harry lived, where he shared the bed with Fiona. They were together just for a few days. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her, she let him. "I'm sorry, Stevie." He said quietly. Drinking in her scent he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll take you back to Drovers." He whispered into her hair.

Pushing slightly away from him, Stevie just shook her head. "You're right, if I can't spent the night in your house we've a problem." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked hopefully.

Stevie nodded looking up at him. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him softly. "I'd love to spent the night on Killarney with you."

Alex smiled into the darkness. "Just for the record I've a new bed." He remarked running his hand down her back.

"I'm glad to hear that." She winked at him before they both headed inside his ute.

* * *

Looking into the mirror, Stevie grinned at the sight of her in one of Alex's shirt. She looked tiny in it. Since he never mentioned spending the night at Killarney they had to improvise.

Turning the light in bathroom off, she joined Alex in his bed. "Comfy!" She remarked bouncing on it slightly.

Alex couldn't help but grin when he watched her bouncing on the bed next to him. He loved this playful side of her. He always thought she'd be playful and sensitive when she let her guards down. "Now if you're done with playing, I'd like to get a goodnight kiss." He quipped.

Stevie chuckled and leaning towards him kissed him softly. His hands exploring her body as the kiss deepened. "I thought, you wanted a goodnight kiss." She chuckled when they came for air.

"I can't help it, they've a will of their own." Alex grinned caressing her bare back under her shirt.

"Maybe instead of sleeping we should make some memories in that bed of yours." She smiled mischievously.

"Now that's a great idea, Steves." Alex grinned dimming the light before he gently pressed her into the sheets.

* * *

_For once I wanted a somehow happy chapter for them :) They are still somehow fighting, but that's what they usually do, right?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Tapping her fingers on the mug filled with coffee Regan watched her red-haired friend pacing back and forth through the kitchen. She got a phone call minutes ago which obviously left her distressed. With an eyebrow raised Regan was about to ask what was going on, when Stevie plopped herself on the chair.

"She's coming." Stevie uttered.

"Who's coming?" Regan asked confused.

"Rose." Stevie sighed leaning back in the chair.

"Well, that's good news. Isn't it?" Regan asked smiling.

"Yes, it is good news." Stevie agreed, yet the expression on her face made it clear that happiness over upcoming visit from her daughter wasn't all she was feeling at that moment. "It's just, our relationship is rocky and there is now a baby thrown into the mix. She knows nothing about the baby or me and Alex for the record." She explained.

"And, you're worried how she'll take the news." Regan added watching Stevie nod in reply.

"I don't want her to feel left out. Or feel that I choose this baby over her." Stevie let out her main worries.

"You did what you had to do Stevie. The situation now is completely different, Rose is old enough to understand. You're not choosing one child over the another one. She'll be happy for you." Regan offered.

"I wish I could be so optimistic. But she's my daughter, it won't be easy." Stevie mumbled. The conversation was interrupted once the door opened and Alex walked in. Dressed in a new pair of jeans and shirt, he was a sight for sore eyes.

"Ladies!" He offered touching the brim of his hat.

"You're early." Stevie grinned standing up to greet him, but quickly sunk back to her chair feeling dizzy.

"And you're too quick." Alex smiled taking a few steps to her and leaning down to kiss her. "There, all good now."

"Don't mind me." Regan offered placing her cup into the sink and leaving the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"Thanks, Regan!" Alex watched her as she left the room, before he looked back at Stevie. "Ready to go, beautiful?"

"Yes, all ready. My overnight bag is packed and waiting near the door." She replied pointing to it.

"Two days without farms, cattle and distraction. Just you and me. I can't wait." Alex mused helping Stevie up on her feet.

"Makes me wonder what are you looking up to more, having me just for yourself or seeing the baby." She grinned.

"I'm a lucky man. I will get the double package, the hot mama all for myself and a sneak peek of our bub. If we'll be lucky, tomorrow this time we will know if it's a boy or a girl." He grinned rubbing her tummy, before he grabbed her overnight bag leading her outside to his ute.

"Do you really want to find out?" Stevie asked.

"Yes, I do. I thought you wanted to know too." Alex offered.

Stevie shrugged. "I'm still not sure about it." She told him truthfully. The conversation stopped for a moment, but continued once they were both seated in his car.

"Have you found out with Rose?" Alex asked driving off. Seeing how rigid she became, he regretted asking immediately. It wasn't the first time it happened, he noticed it several times before when he referred to her pregnancy with Rose.

"No. I didn't know she was a girl until she was born."

"There you go, we can find out this time and with a third one you'll be sure which way is better." Alex grinned.

"Third one? How about we wait until you see this one being born before we talk the numbers." She teased him.

"I've already witnessed a childbirth." Alex offered, referring to Claire and Charlotte.

"Right…" Stevie said quietly. Looking away at the scenery outside.

"Wrong answer." He commented noticing her silence.

"No, it's not." Stevie said quickly, maybe too quickly. "I just forgot that you were there when Charlotte was born." She looked back at him.

"Meaning?" Alex asked irritated.

"Meaning absolutely nothing." Stevie sighed looking at the road in front of them. Silence and tension filling the car.

What could have been a simple conversation, ended up in argument all just because she didn't want to tell him about Rose coming. She knew how much he was looking towards their night away and the ultrasound the next day and she didn't want to spoil it with news about Rose's upcoming arrival and all her fears and worries.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Stevie offered, breaking the silence.

"Claire and Charlotte are a part of my life, Stevie." Alex commented still slightly irritated.

"This has nothing to do with them. I know they are a part of your life and I accept it. Actually it's good to have someone else to talk about Claire. She was my friend too." Stevie said resting her hand on her tummy.

"So what is wrong then? Is this all about finding out the gender of the baby?" Alex asked, glancing at her for a second.

"Rose is coming next week." Stevie offered.

"That's fantastic news." Alex enthused a big smile on his face.

"Yes." Stevie replied warily. "It's just, I feel guilty..." She admitted.

"Why?" Alex asked confused.

"I was fifteen when I had her, her father had no idea, we were always on the go, she had almost no stability before Michelle took her. She even had no idea I was her mother until few months ago. With this baby everything is different, I mean you're here and we're going through it together and the bub…he or she'll have everything. I feel guilty about it, like I failed with her." Stevie explained. Finally letting out everything she was surprised when Alex quickly pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Get out." He said softly unbuckling himself and heading out of the car too. Taking a few steps he quickly reached her, wrapping her in a hug. "You did not fail with Rose. The situation was different, everything was different, but it does not mean you failed. You could have taken the easy way out once you found out you we pregnant, but you didn't, that takes a lot of guts. Don't feel guilty, Stevie. She'll be happy for you."

"She's my daughter, things can get out of control." Stevie commented.

"You're right, she's feisty just like you. But she also has your good heart. For all I know Rose could live her life without you Stevie, but she called and wants to spent time with you. She cares about you and she'll be glad you're happy." Alex concluded. Feeling her hug in a little tighter he knew she was in tears again. It came with the territory, rubbing her back gently he waited for her to calm down before they hopped back into his ute heading to Fisher.

* * *

Stretching herself Stevie opened her eyes. Turning on her side she was met with Alex's blue eyes. "Good morning!" She smiled. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long enough." Alex wriggled closer kissing her.

"I could get used to this." Stevie quipped.

"The offer still stands." Alex raised his eyebrow resting on his side and watching her.

"I know." Stevie sighed, resting on her back. "They need me on Drovers and we're together just shortly. What if this does not work out? What if we're incompatible?" Stevie lamented before another kiss interrupted her.

"Will you stop worrying just for a little while?" Alex quipped after they pulled apart. "Sorry to tell you, but we're perfect for each other and sooner or later you'll be living on Killarney with me and our children." He stated a big grin on his face.

"There we go, the plural again." Stevie giggled. "Can you let me have this one first, before we talk other ones?" She asked pushing the sheets down and revealing her bare tummy.

Drinking her in with his eyes Alex grinned. "If I wasn't in play mode until now, this would certainly get my heart pumping."

"You're hopeless." Stevie laughed, pushing her naked body into him. His kisses exciting her.

"Shower?" Alex whispered softly nibbling on her earlobe. He smiled as he heard a soft moan leave her and felt her head nod in return. "And you say, I'm hopeless." He grinned helping her up from bed.

* * *

Sitting on the table waiting for the ultrasound technician to show up Stevie, giggled as Alex placed several soft kisses on her lips, his hands resting on her hips. "Will you behave yourself for a moment please?"

"I don't think I want to." Alex replied with a grin on his face leaning down to kiss her again. He was interrupted just before their lips touched with the sound of someone clearing their throat coming from behind him.

"I told you." Stevie whispered seeing his slightly flushed cheeks.

"Hello, my name is Jessie. I'll be your ultrasound technician today." The petit brown-haired woman introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Stevie and this is my boyfriend Alex. He's usually very outgoing, but kinda speechless right now." Stevie smiled cheekily.

Alex just shook his head with a big grin on his face too.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Jessie asked.

"More than ready." Alex replied.

After Jessie got everything ready their baby finally appeared on the screen. An overwhelming feeling of amazement showed on both their faces as Jessie talked them through what they were seeing on the screen. It suddenly became so real, they will welcome this little person into their lives soon.

"Would you like to find out the gender?" Jessie asked after she took all the necessary measurements.

Alex waited for Stevie's reply, after their talk he decided to leave it up to her instead of pushing her to find out.

"Yes." Stevie replied, much to Alex's joy. After all there was nothing wrong with doing things differently this time around. She felt Alex press his lips on her forehead as Jessie took a sneak peek.

"It's a girl." Jessie finally announced.

"Really? A little girl? We're having a little girl, Steves!" Alex mused excitedly.

"I know. Just a little bit exciting, isn't it?" Stevie grinned, watching the expression on his face. Just his pure excitement was enough to tell her that she's made the right decision this time.


End file.
